wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony
Hailing from Thalasia, the self-proclaimed "Handsome Dynamite" Anthony is the longest serving member of Phoenix Corps and one of the most (not?) respected people in the corps itself. Anthony was the vice-leader of Phoenix Corps during Shaun's leadership and served the corps under the command of Clare. Due to his Thalasian nationality, Anthony serves as a Sergeant Major, unable to climb further into commissioned ranks since graduating from the academy. Before departing for Logenia to enroll in the National Academy, Anthony was a senior and mentor of "Sword of the Heavens" Olivia Skye in Thalasia and imparted her his Hissatsuwaza, a fact that he always describes as his biggest regret. He chose to be a Riskbreaker under the Logenian military after finishing his service duty so that he can stick with the corps. Even though he's a full fledged riskbreaker, he still affiliates himself with Phoenix Corps full time. Currently, Anthony is attending graduate school while training to be a warrant officer. He still participates in AMCC admin meetings and can be found loitering around the military institute. Appearance Anthony has a disheveled red hair with similar pair of red eyes that glows green in his "Showtime!" mode, possibly due to him overclocking his prana. He is a looker with his somewhat pretty face, being able to turn a few heads and captivates young ladies with his presence. His outward appearance is sadly, nothing more than a false front, something that fades away the moment he opens his mouth. When you get to know him better, you would agree that his looks are wasted with a personality like his. His wardrobe consists of plain clothes and various tees printed with the Phoenix Corps logo. As far as physique goes, he hides a battered body full of battle scars and old injuries under his clothing, a testament to his lifelong history of close quarter combat. Personality A perverted and irresponsible guy, Anthony boasts about his self-proclaimed harem of beautiful ladies in the corps and goes out of his way to throw cheesy lines for them. The girls, knowing him full well, actually entertain his behavior and always flirt back aggressively because they love to make fun of him. He is, despite of his flamboyant and perverted persona, very embarrassed of pretty girls actually hitting on him. When asked why he doesn't use weapons and prefers unarmed combat, he retorted, "Chicks dig real men who fights unarmed and flashes off their super secret special moves!" After his tenure in the corps, he chose to be a riskbreaker because according to him, "All girls love mysterious secret agents". Beneath his bravado, Anthony displays masochistic tendencies, despite being tsundere about it. For example, barking like a dog when the girls told him to in exchange for a pat on the head as a reward, or bending over to be a human chair for a girl pretty enough to his liking. Do not let his behavior fool you. Beneath his childish and perverted attitude, lies a hot-blooded proud fighter who was notorious as "Howling Beast" Anthony back in Thanalan. Fighting Style Anthony has a penchant for flashy moves, caring more about showmanship rather than fighting prowess. He loves to perform outrageous high flying maneuver and wrestling moves despite their inefficiency in serious combat. Expect to hear something like "Suuuper Inazumaaa Kiiiick!" or "Roooaring Dynamite Craaash!" whenever he is around. Even though he is said to be monstrously strong by the older members, none of the current batch of members have actually seen his potential and the older members all treat him as a joke, leaving his reputation to be no more than a myth. To further aggravate his case, Anthony rarely engages in combat situations and when he does, he is more of a comic relief instead of a proper combatant. His showy and flamboyant behavior renders him unable to be taken seriously by both enemies and allies alike. Suffice to say that outsiders and the newer Phoenix Corps members do not think of him as a big threat. According to his own words, he would only engage in combat if, "There are pretty girls screaming over me!" However, he performed worse still even with the girls screaming and whatnots. Strengths * Unconventional character that revolves around female party members. Every female present in his team grants Anthony innate buffs and OVERDRIVE regen. Ridiculously strong if you build a full female team that revolves on maximizing his damage and able to pull off GODMODEs. * Outside of normal gameplay, Anthony is a single unit reinforcement to help the corps against hopeless foes. His whole character schtick is basically a nuclear launch button when things get out of hand. As per usual, he gets nerfed when he is unlocked for play. *'Hissatsuwaza': Anthony's unique offensive skillset with both magic and physical options. High base damage with several "Ignore DEF" properties, which bypass barriers and other defense buffs. Consumes both energy and battle momentum. * His "Showtime!" ' mode is the whole reason behind his monstrous power level. It activates on 100% battle momentum and will only trigger if there are conscious allied girls in the vicinity giving him an okay to go wild. * Anthony in his ''"Showtime!" has the highest morale among playable characters sans Clare. This translates to, his fighting spirit enables him to perform better than characters with the same stats and he can never be discouraged against any adversities, unless he is up against pretty girls. Weaknesses * Not playable in early chapters when he is acting as support. Unlocked in mid to late story. * If you do not pay attention to party composition, he will be a deadweight. * Cannot equip weapons, thus having lowest PATK stat among all combat characters, his normals can get nullified by damage reduction. * Constant need for OVERDRIVE (battle momentum), cannot deal damage without meter. Dependent on '''Hissatsuwaza and "Showtime!" to actually worth something in the battlefield. The better your narration buildup and battle tension is, the more powerful he would be, eg. VS major villains of a story arc. Conversely, he would be a comic relief without sufficient tension and narrative buildup. * Literally cannot do anything against enemies that constantly drain OVERDRIVE meter (eg. Succubus, dancers, generally female seducers), as they will drain his meter (momentum) and reduce him to a blubbering powerless boy. Rule of thumb is, he is unable to fight female humanoid enemies with pretty faces. Signature Techniques Inazuma Kick: Flies high and does a sudden drop with a thunderous dive kick. Fist of Life (Showtime!): A monstrous body blow to the solar plexus which releases prana from the victim's body, the excess prana can be seen bursting out from the victim's back after the blow connected. Leitmotif ("Showtime!") Trivia